Side-Stories: Blue-eyed Uchiha
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: Different pairings starring Noriko. All one-shots. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Hidden Masks

As a sort of "thank you" to you all for your patience, I decided to write one-shots with different pairings in the world of the 'Blue-eyed Uchiha'. I hope you will all enjoy it as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

 **Side-Stories: The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

 _._

 ** _Part I - Hidden Masks_**

 ** _Kakashi (20 yrs) x Noriko (16 yrs)_**

* * *

Noriko smiled seductively at Kakashi, playing with his mask, "Now, what did you need to tell me about?"

The last Hatake felt his mouth go dry, eyes widening with each word his girlfriend uttered. Damn it all to hell, sometimes she made it very hard to keep himself focused and controlled. He knew that Fugaku would skin him alive if he touched his pure "baby" girl in any untoward way without putting a ring around her finger. This vixen knew how hard she was making him. She was _goading_ him. And he was digging it- Kami above help him, he needed help.

Her fingers moved downwards until she stopped at the hemline of his pants.

He gulped audibly, once, twice- and blinked his eyes, trying to think of anything but Noriko teasing him with _that_ _smile._ That fucking irresistible smile of hers.

"Ka-ka-shi, how long will you remain stubborn?" Noriko pouted, her plump lips luring him in.

"I'm not coming over for dinner. Your father already wants to castrate me for dating you."

She chuckled sheepishly, cancelling off her seduction mode. "Tou-chan will be nice, he promised."

"That's what you said last time and look how that ended," came his deadpan reply, eyes unimpressed with his orange-loving girl, "Fugaku was trying to Sharingan me, Mikoto was raging on and your brothers were glaring daggers in my direction."

Pushing her body against him, she made sure he could feel every inch of her, " _Please, Kakashi-kun, for me."_

He groaned loudly, closing his eyes when Noriko moved her dainty fingers towards his manhood. Slowly, in a torturing manner. Why was he even fighting again? He should fucking drop this and kiss her senseless. But then again, dinner with Fugaku was like eating kunai for breakfast. Only if hell froze over. That didn't mean he couldn't make his lovely girlfriend try her damn best.

" _Ma ma, Ko-chan_ , I'm a busy man."

Noriko rolled her eyes dramatically, "Only thing you do is burn all of Ero-sennin's books and lecture anyone about the shinobi rules."

He furrowed his brows, not appreciating Noriko's vehement hate towards the rules. He was a stickler for rules and would always be like that. At times, he didn't understand why she tried to make him read porn or make him too late for his appointment. "Jiraiya-sama shouldn't have created those blasted books," he replied darkly, murdering thoughts swirling about the _Icha Icha_ series. And let's not forget the _Nicha Nicha_ series, both came out at the same times. He didn't even know which one was worse.

She snaked her arms around his neck and nuzzled him, inhaling his musky, earthy scent. The scent of home, she sighed in happiness.

"Are you sniffing me?"

She gave an affirmative hum, appreciating his tone body as well. If it wasn't for that promise to remain a virgin until she married, she would've taken Kakashi by now. Curse her father for asking her this, he knew how important promises were to her.

Kakashi chuckled and he pulled her closer, taking in her scent of sunshine. That's what had always drawn him towards her- her special scent she gave off. He didn't know how one could smell like the sun, but Noriko did. He eye-smiled when she looked up at him, feeling content and warm. He felt loved and wanted.

.

.

Noriko felt smug. Her eyes crinkled shut in happiness, ignoring the sweating Kakashi as the three Uchiha males were glaring holes in his head.

Fugaku had even activated his Sharingan, like usual. How _lovely._

Itachi was staring with a blank face, which was even creepier than his father. And that was a grand feat, not easily achievable.

...then there was little Sasuke, eight years old and already damned possessive of his eldest sister. He kept throwing rice at him whenever Mikoto or Noriko would look away.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch violently.

 _Thud._

Staring at Fugaku with a deadpan look, he saw the man pretend as if nothing happened.

 _Thud._

Itachi smirked evilly at him, "Kakashi-san, I see you have trouble eating rice. How dreadful..."

Fugaku coughed and tried to his laughter and Sasuke snickered pretty obviously. But when the two females came back they were behaving like the picture-perfect gentlemen.

Kami above, Kakashi would need all the help with these crazy Uchiha surrounding him.

...he was so _whipped_.


	2. Yearly Visit

As a sort of "thank you" to you all for your patience, I decided to write one-shots with different pairings in the world of the 'Blue-eyed Uchiha'. I hope you will all enjoy it as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

 **Side-Stories: The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

 _._

 ** _Part II - Yearly Visit_**

 ** _Shisui (20 yrs) x Noriko (18 yrs)_**

* * *

Shisui eyed Noriko from afar, seeing her blank face once again. He really despised it when she would turn into an emotionless robot. But this always happened on October the tenth- Kushina's death. Her mentor had always been a special person to Noriko, but he didn't think it would affect her this much. Granted, the woman had been a force to be reckoned with, a peculiar woman with mastery knowledge about Fuinjutsu. Also, her unhealthy obsession with ramen had been quite scary. He hadn't thought a petite woman such as her could've been able to eat so many bowls of ramen.

This ramen-obsession was carried over to Noriko as well, much to Fugaku's horror. Unfortunately, the orange-loving Uchiha stopped eating ramen ever since the death of her Uzumaki sensei.

Closing his eyes, he pinched his nose tiredly. He would just wait until her ramen ritual would be finished. Every year, he watched her bring two ramen cups to Kushina's grave. She would leave one untouched and eat the other one.

And always with tears rolling down her cheeks. Every single time he saw her eat. It made his heart ache and he felt so damned helpless.

.

.

Noriko knew Shisui was watching her, but didn't have the strength to care about it. On this day, everything tasted so bland and her love for life diminished greatly. She couldn't believe twelve years had passed already- it all happened so fast. If only she would have been able to revive Kushina with her Rinnegan, but it was at the cost of her life and she couldn't leave her family behind. Not until Madara, Black Zetsu and Kaguya had been dealt with.

She couldn't with good conscience leave this world unprotected.

A strong gust of wind passed her by, leaving her trembling from the cold. The weather was dreary as well, but at least it wasn't raining, that would make her even more depressed than she already was. Not that the scenery was helping. Whole Konoha knew by now not to anger her on this day and they were all smart enough to leave her alone.

Sighing tiredly, she bit her lip and clenched her fists, trying to get the feeling back in them.

Night was coming soon and she had promised Shisui she would join him for dinner. With another last glance at the grave, she stood up on shaky legs. Just like that, warm hands gripped her waist gently, "Shisui, you didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to," he replied quietly as he led her towards his home.

Noriko felt her tiredness wash away, lips tugging upwards at his warm presence. Year after year, he would await her and then cook her something delicious. It has become tradition for the two of them. Neither her parents were against it, in fact, they practically pushed her in Shisui's arms. She knew her parents wanted her to tie the knot with the prodigious Uchiha, and she knew that said Uchiha had feelings for her beyond friendship. And that he was giving her all the space she wanted, not pushing any boundaries or making her feel uncomfortable. For that, she felt so much gratitude towards her best friend.

When she arrived at his place, she relaxed instantly and felt at home.

"Shisui?"

He helped her sit down and raised his eyebrow, "Hmm?"

She leaned forwards and cupped his cheeks, "Thank you." and kissed him full on the lips. To say that Shisui had been rendered speechless was the understatement of the year.


	3. Prank War

As a sort of "thank you" to you all for your patience, I decided to write one-shots with different pairings in the world of the 'Blue-eyed Uchiha'. I hope you will all enjoy it as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

 **Side-Stories: The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

 _._

 ** _Part III - Prank War_**

 ** _Obito (22 yrs) x Noriko (16 yrs)_**

* * *

"Hey handsome," Noriko popped up behind Obito, snaking her arms around his waist.

Obito felt Shisui and Itachi's heated glare, sweatdropping at the intense killing intent. Didn't they know it was rude to stare so openly? He was just happy there was no Naruto around, or heaven forbid Sasuke. That little pest pranked him for defiling his innocent and pure sister with his presence, saying things along the line of "Ko-nee-chan is _too good for you_ ". Along with Naruto, they were Konoha's Prank Terror. At least these two Uchiha were adapting to the situation, slowly on.

Still, he couldn't help but appreciate every single curve. Noriko had her parents best features and with her blue eyes, she was the most exotic Uchiha. Getting her attention was easy, but piquing her interest was hard to get. He knew Shisui had feelings for her ever since they were children and that Itachi deemed him a better prospect for his eldest sister than him.

But, the joke's on them. Cause in the end, he got his girl. No matter how hard they tried to separate them or come in between them.

As if rubbing salt on their wounds, he turned around with a devilish smirk and kissed Noriko senseless. He ignored Shisui's outraged cry and Itachi's low growl, feeling beyond smug. That would teach them to burn his clothes. Thankfully, his ever-loving girlfriend had bought new garments for him with different shades of orange int them.

At least she could appreciate the beautiful colour orange. Not like these sour Uchiha who were borderline-obsessed with black, grey and blue. All depressing colours.

Leaning backwards, he memorised every dimple, every move she made, or her irresistible lip-biting. He was madly in love and he absolutely loved every minute of it. Rin had always kept him at arm's length until he grew tired of her, but Noriko never did. She saw him for who he was and stood by him. He did feel pity on the medic-nin since Kakashi had rejected her, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"Hello to you, beautiful. What made you all so happy?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you," she replied with a strange gleam in her eyes. When she lowered her voice even more, he knew something was up, "When I say 'now', switch places with Shisui and I will do the same with Itachi."

"Euh? Should I fear for my safety?" He wondered if it was even smart to ask- maybe he should just make a run for it.

She narrowed her eyes in slits, "If you think about running. I will hunt you down." Then, her happy persona came back and he shuddered in fear, "You will love this!"

" _Now_!" Noriko shouted after a minute or two, and he switched places with Shisui. Staring at the two other Uchiha, he felt his eyes widen marginally. Covered with paint from head to toe in neon orange, the two look beyond ridiculous.

He startled when Noriko laughed freely, leaning heavily on his side. "Th-is is too go-od to be tr-ue!"

Shisui went beet red and Itachi wiped away the paint, plastering the fakest, widest smile. "You have re-started the Prank War III, nee-chan."

Obito sweatdropped. He really should've made a run for it when he had the chance. Then, to his horror, Itachi turned his attention on him, "Obito-san," cue another terrifying smile, "Make sure you sleep with eyes open."

"I didn't do anything!" He protested vehemently, trying very hard to ignore Noriko's loud laughter. His pleads fell on deaf ears.

.

.

The tardy Uchiha couldn't sleep for four weeks straight, always finding a prank or two lying in wait. And vindictive Itachi can be quite the genius, even when it came to pranks.


End file.
